


Boxing Day

by Cxellover



Series: Doctor and Servant [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Marketplace Series - Laura Antoniou
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi there. Didn't fall off the face of the earth just rather busy with several things at the same time.</p><p>Merry Christmas to all. I hope you enjoyed this drabble</p></blockquote>





	Boxing Day

I was sitting in my chair reading through a medical journal when I felt my shoes being removed. At the first touch I startled but didn’t kick. I quickly looked up to see Holmes kneeling in front of me.

“Sir?” I asked.

He grinned and continued to remove my shoes, socks and garters, “It’s Boxing Day Watson. I am supposes to call you Sir according to the rules of the day. May I rub your feet Sir?”

I swallowed hard and nodded not trusting my voice. He sat crossed legged in front of me and proceeded to massage and stroke my feet causing pleasurable ripples to pass up from my feet into the rest of my body. His long thin fingers hit places I didn’t know I needed to be kneaded. I let out a groan.

“I take it you are pleased Sir,” he said with a twinkle in his eye. 

He sat back on his haunches and asked, “If there is anything else I can take care of?”

I had thoughts but my brain was not communicating with my mouth as I looked at the lovely sight of my Master kneeling to me. 

“Ummmm…no?” I said not quite sure what he wanted me to say.

He placed his hands on my knees and slowly ran them up to my groin. I could feel all the blood draining quickly to that region of my anatomy. 

“Are you sure Sir?” he asked rather smugly.

“You might…” I found myself squeaking rather than talking so I took a breath and tried to calm down “You might,” I finally said more in my register,” take a look to see if anything else might need attending to in that area.”

“Yes Sir. Thank you Sir,” he said while unbuttoning my trousers slowly. He peeled them apart and started stroking sensually the bulge that was rapidly growing larger.

I could not suppress the sounds coming out of my mouth. 

He took that as an indication to continue and he reached in and pulled my member out through the slit in my undergarments. He looked at it carefully stroking it and watching my reaction to his ministrations. I was not very articulate.

“Hmmm. I think I need to do something about this,” he said.

Before I could respond he went up on his knees, put his arms behind his back and took me in his mouth. I gasped at the sight of him looking so wanton in front of me. His hair was slightly disheveled. His lips were wrapped red about my cock. He took me to the root and then eased back a couple of times. I cried at the beauty of it. He let go with an obscene pop and said, “Use me Sir as I know you want to.”

I reached forward and grabbed him by the hair forcing him back onto my member. I found myself thrusting down his throat and then with no warning for either of us, I came probably harder than I have come in a long time. I let go of Holmes’ head and fell back into the chair totally spent.

Holmes wiped his chin of the mess we had made and said, “Was that satisfactory Sir?”

I hadn’t found my voice back from the hoarse scream I had just let out so I nodded vigorously.

He put me back in order and said, “Very well Sir, when you can feel your legs again. I invite you to join me in the bedroom. I have some more service to perform on your person.”

I nodded again and he left for the bedroom. I fought my way to my legs, which felt rather wobbly underneath me. Slow I made my way to the bedroom wondering what wonders lay ahead for me. Happy Boxing Day indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. Didn't fall off the face of the earth just rather busy with several things at the same time.
> 
> Merry Christmas to all. I hope you enjoyed this drabble


End file.
